Elf
NOTE: common Elves in Mytheroptera aren't like the traditional D&D breed, they're no different from humans except for being slightly above average in physical appearance and with pointed ears. Think closer to the various common people of Hyrule from The Legend of Zelda mythos. The NPC-only "High Elves" are closer to the uber-beautiful and elegant variety... Personality/Behavior Elves have the greatest variation in personality traits being the most widely spread common race in Mytheroptera from a multitude of varying cultures and backgrounds. Description/Biology Elves appear as humans of above average attractiveness with pointed ears. Skin tones run the full human gamut while hair and eye colors of the common elf come in virtually any color in the spectrum. Climate/Terrain Any Territories Elves can be found everywhere in Mytheroptera and other than the common elf, several regions play host to their own unique elf subspecies. These include the beautiful and saintly High Elves, the territorial and fierce Wood Elves of the deep forests, the feral Snow Elves of the far north, the mysterious and alluring Desert Elves of the south, the tropical island warriors the Sun Elves off the eastern coast, the undead Shadow Elves and evil Dark Elves of the western Unseelie Lands and even Aquatic Elves living in harbor towns and beneath the ocean waves and angelic winged Sky Elves high on mountain top peaks. Society There is no type of society that Elves don’t hail from in the world of Mytheroptera. As the most numerous race in the world it’s really hard not to find a society that has at least a few wandering about (except for possibly some Dwarf and Goblin civilizations). Species Relations As the majority vote that determines any and all social norms, Elves are the ones who set the standards of species relations as a whole, and as such every Elf society and civilization has a different variety of species relations. Gender Relations/Roles Gender relations among the common Elf reflect our own society in many ways and vary greatly between societies. In some regions male and female alike are treated as equals. In others women still struggle to achieve status equal to men. And still a few more subjugate females and see them as little more than servants and concubines. There’s even one or two where women ARE the dominant gender and men are the ones who are oppressed. Love/Courtship Once again, depending on the culture and society, virtually any type of courtship ritual, definition of love and customs and traditions involving marriage exist. Sex You name the sexual practice, custom or tradition and there will be an elf out there or even an entire society that practices it. Birthright : '''Familiarity: '''Elves have the luxury of being generally overlooked as another common sight as well as not being hindered by species related reputations or infamy that may affect socialization. They’re just another face in the crowd unless they choose to make themselves stand out. Favored Class Any Combat Take your pick. Development At the beginning, I had always considered including humans in this world but after I established this to be a world of magic similar to Fantasia or Arcadia, Elves became the default "generic" race that replaced the role of humans. Although there are theories that humans once did exist in this world in ancient times (See Orc )